


The Young and the Old

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some, the young one, and to others, the old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young and the Old

Seiji parked his car, got out and walked over to one of the gently swaying swings on the empty playground. He sat down, grabbed hold of the chains and kicked off with his feet so that he moved smoothly through the air. 

He knew what they all thought of him. An old man in a white suit hanging around with children? He's a pedophile. He's a pervert. He has some secret agenda. But, that wasn't it at all. It was just that Seiji felt uncomfortable around adults still and in the world of go right now, he was kind of stuck in the middle. There were all of the old men and then there were the kids. There were a handful of people close to his own age, sure, but he was not about to start hanging out with Kurata. 

Besides, anyone who hung around Touya Akira or even Shindou Hikaru for longer than a few minutes would realize that there was much more to them than just being kids who played go. Touya Akira was almost as mature as his father (except around Shindou) and even Shindou's maturity level often put Kurata's to shame. 

There were a few other pros between Seiji and the two of them such as Saeki and Ashiwara, and he _did_ spend time with them sometimes, but his go was far beyond them. And when you loved go, you had to try to surround yourself with people who would raise the level of your game rather than keep it steady.

Professionally, he found himself up against a lot of the older players quite regularly. Especially that damn old man Kuwabara! Old enough, and _good_ enough, to have been given a Honinbo name and really just a cranky old geezer who played tricks on his opponents and made snarky comments and bet against Seiji about the coming "wave" of young go players. Thankfully, he had the money to lose, but winning would be nice. Now that he'd taken the time to get to know some of the younger players better, he thought he had a better chance of winning some of the bets.

He jumped off the swing finally and landed with his arms stretched out to his sides with a grin. Of course he got along better with the kids. He was a kid at heart. He was the one who know what he was doing with electronics, he was the one who had the cool car... But he also had titles and money and prestige. No one could have it all, but he was pretty content with what he had.

And what he had now... was a date of sorts. Isumi, a new pro, had asked him out for coffee before he played his Shin Shodan match against Kuwabara. Isumi was still a little young for him to be friends with, but he was still at least legal, so the people who tried to see things that weren't there at least wouldn't be charging him with crimes in their minds. And, coffee... That was adult enough, right? 

It wasn't an ideal place to be at, but he would manage. To some, the young one, and to others, the old.


End file.
